The present invention relates to an adjustable, portable, wind-resistant vehicular sign display. In particular the present invention relates to improved adjustable posts for displaying sign banners in which the display includes a base used in combination with a parked motor vehicle.
Apparatus used as displays for flexible, outdoor sign banners are known in the art. The use of a trailer base with erect poles is known in the art. However, said systems are cumbersome and difficult to install. Other displays of signs include heavy bases which are awkward and difficult to move. In addition, sign post displays which do not provide a reliable locking system for the posts holding the display banner in place are unreliable, especially in meterological conditions of high winds.